The Just King and His Queen
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: When Lucy decides she can never be as beautiful as Susan, Edmund is always by her side to comfort her. But could there be more than just siblings doting, or a possible romance? R/R One-shot Ed/Lu


**The Just King and His Queen**

_Ed/Lu –one shot_

_**Author's Note: This is just a little thing that I thought of today at work, so I figured I'd write it down and share it with my Narnia fans =) This has nothing to do with '_A Cinderella in Narnia'_ but set during the 2010 version of _Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treador._ Enjoy! **_

Edmund and Lucy were both glad to be back in Narnia. Despite the fact that their cousin Eustace came along as well, they had wonderful times on board the _Dawn Treador_. Edmund had been in the stern of the ship when Lucy had startled him. "Oh, it's just you, I thought it'd be Eustace." he said. Lucy smiled and took hold of his hand.

There was a silence but it was a good silence. "We're High King and Queen now," Edmund said, softly. Lucy nodded. She sniffled a bit, missing Peter and Susan.

"I'll never be as beautiful as Susan was though." she whispered. Edmund stared in shock at Lucy. How could she say such a thing? To Edmund, Lucy was absolutely beautiful...probably the only girl who he could ever love. He took hold of Lucy by her forearms and locked eyes with her. "That's not true." he said. "Lucy, you're amazing; I love you. Don't say that you're not as pretty as Susan. You're beautiful no matter what you say or think."

Lucy felt the tears prick in her eyes and Edmund pulled his sister into a warm embrace. Lucy loved the feeling of his arms around her. Edmund never wanted to let her go; he needed Lucy, despite of what everyone else would say about them. He couldn't leave her, not now. "I love you, Edmund." she said, pulling away from his arms. "Thank you,"

He looked into her dark eyes and wondered how she would react if he kissed her... just one kiss. He ran his fingers through her chestnut brown hair and sighed. "You alright, Ed?" she asked. He nodded and walked back into Caspian's study. Lucy had followed Edmund and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed just as Caspian walked in.

"What's going on with you two?" he inquired, with a smirk. Lucy couldn't help but smile. It had been too long since Edmund and Lucy actually got to be alone together and each of them hoped they'd have more of these moments. "I just had to come and get something for the Captain. As it looks like I was interrupting something—"

Caspian continued smirking at Edmund who was now beet red. Lucy was looking at her feet, embarrassed as Caspian left. Once they were alone again, Lucy walked up to Edmund.

"I, uh—"he stuttered. It was so hard not to look Lucy in the eyes and immediately feel his knees buckle underneath him. Sure, he was mad for her…but if _any_one found out—Dear Aslan, if _Eustace_ found out…he shrugged off the feeling and locked eyes with Lucy. She looked so angelic, calm…like a porcelain doll—but Lucy would hate it if Edmund called her a porcelain doll. Both of them had grown up so much since the past time in Narnia and now. Edmund suddenly found himself slipping his arms around her waist, pulling her up since she was somewhat shorter than him and pressing his lips against her soft ones.

Lucy had seemed a bit surprised as to what was happening, and after recollecting her composure, she kissed him back; knowing there was no going back now. Every kiss, soft and sweet, yet fierce and passionate—Lucy felt her chest fluttering and her palms tingling. They were so close to each other. This is how it was supposed to be. This is how it should have been long ago when they ruled in the Golden Age. What if Eustace would walk in on them? Lucy began to panic; but Edmund noticed her movements and pulled away slowly. He still held his arms around her. "I love you, Lucy." He whispered. She smiled and put her hands on his neck and kissed him one last time.

"And I love you, Ed,"

She pulled away from him before going back up to the ship's deck. Edmund smiled to himself because once again, he had won his queen's heart.


End file.
